


- Если хочешь, можешь положить голову мне на плечо.

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet





	- Если хочешь, можешь положить голову мне на плечо.

      Аз парит вокруг, кривляясь, пытаясь приободрить внезапно затихшего мальчика. Юго сложил руки на мачте, смотря куда-то вдаль, хотя всюду, куда ни глянь, одно только синее море с блестящими на солнечном свету волнами.  
  
      Юго выглядел если не подавленным, то расстроенным или взволнованным. На душе у элиатропа было тревожно и тяжело, и внутри всё словно было истерзано от этой тревоги и тоски. Ему было как никогда страшно. Страшно за брата. Он не знал, как он там, что с ним, но чувствовал, что что-то не так, что-то случилось.  **Он нужен ему**.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы поторопиться и разобраться со всем по-быстрому, русоволосый мальчик останавливался, когда только было угодно, помогая всем и каждому. Да, Адамай, может, был бы горд за него, он мог бы похвалить его, но Юго не чувствовал ничего, кроме тревоги, появившейся буквально из ниоткуда. Она появилась как импульс: так же резко и сильно, пробирая до самых кончиков пальцев, концентрируясь в области груди, оставляя после себя неприятное чувство пустоты и вины — за что? — перед старшим близнецом.  
  
      Юго никогда не было так плохо.  
  
      Внезапно он слышит какой-то шум вроде как позади себя, однако не придаёт этому значения, думая о своём.  
  
— Здорово, приятель.  
  
      Это Грови. Рыжий иоп выглядывает из-за столба, крепко держась за него потемневшими руками. Мальчик ни то в удивлении, ни то в смятении широко раскрывает глаза. Думает несколько секунд, стоит ли ему отвечать, стоит ли начинать разговор, и, главное,  **хочет ли**  он объяснять свои мысли и чувства.  
  
      И он решает всё-таки ответить. Сухо и бесцветно.  
  
— Привет.  
  
      Слышится топот шагов по деревянному полу; Грови шагает и становится совсем рядом с ним. Аз облетает их кругом и останавливается где-то в стороне, когда темнокожий вояка мягко, ненавязчиво начинает незамысловатую беседу.  
  
— Знаешь, я не особо понятливый. Так что, если не хочешь ничего говорить — не говори.  
  
      Он беспокоится о Юго не меньше, чем мальчонка беспокоится о нём. Превозмогая приступ тошноты, он ждёт, пока элиатроп соберется с мыслями и, прикрыв тепло-карие глаза, зашевелит губами, собирая слова во фразы, в предложения. Юго встревожен, однако говорит спокойно, пусть и тихо. Он волнуется за брата. Переживает. И Грови заверяет, что Адамай справится со всем, ведь он сильнее их всех.  
  
      Кому как не иопу говорить о силе.  
  
      Тем не менее, в лице мальчик никак не меняется. Он смотрит на Грови не то, чтобы никак, а как-то… тускло, поникши. Сэдлигроув не привык видеть его разбитым настолько, ведь Юго всегда живой, всегда яркий, полный энтузиазма мальчишка, с которым ты никогда не почувствуешь себя брошенным или забытым. А сейчас, похоже, таковым чувствует себя сам Юго, и воину неловко, непривычно, хочется чем-то помочь.  
  
      А чем? Он не такой сообразительный, как Ева, например. Талантливая кра уже быстро бы нашла необходимые слова и прижала его к своей груди, как заботливая старшая сестра, дала бы понять, что все в порядке и тревожиться не о чем. А он, Грови, всего лишь иоп. Глупый, да, но заботливый и добрый иоп, который понятия не имеет, какими словами можно утешить ребенка.  
  
— Слушай, — его голос все такой же мягкий. Юго искоса глядит на друга, внимая. — Мне нечего сказать, чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
  
      Светлые брови элиатропа чуть приподнимаются.  
  
— Но, если хочешь, можешь положить голову мне на плечо.  
  
      Когда Еве грустно, она кладёт голову на плечо воина, и ей не сразу, но становится лучше. Грови помнит это. Девушка склоняет свою голову, и светлые пряди её недлинных волос чуть щекочут потемневшую кожу иопа, но ему не хочется смеяться. Он приобнимает её, прижимая к себе. И тогда словно все беды нипочем.  
  
      Возможно, если он прижмет к себе Юго, то тому полегчает. И правда: глаза мальчика засияли по-другому, и его губы расползаются в улыбке с тихим «хм», и рыцарь принимает это за успех. Щёки мальчишки снова приобретают нежный розоватый оттенок, и он выглядит куда более живым, чем когда-либо ранее.  
  
— Остальные не увидят, а иногда это сильно помогает. Даже самым смелым путникам! — теперь голос и самого Грови звучит увереннее и красочнее. Юго улыбается слабо, но достаточно искренне, чтобы иоп понял, что его помощь была не напрасной и тому правда чуть-чуть, но легче.  
  
      Юго чувствует, как Грови лбом утыкается в его синюю шапку, ненавязчиво и мягко. Он ничего не говорит на этот счет — пусть, какая разница, главное, что это помогает. А когда рыжеволосый отстраняется, Юго склоняет голову набок, касаясь смуглого плеча, и закрывает глаза, облегчённо вздохнув.  
  
      Элиатроп не должен тревожиться или унывать. Отдать себя в лапы чудовищ уныния — худшее, что он может сделать. Для себя. Для брата.  **Для Грови**.  
  
      Грови…  
  
      Он глуповатый, но классный — Юго не станет спорить с этим. И он не менее классный, когда его рука обнимает Юго, слабо сжав пальцы у предплечья. Юго выдыхает, чувствуя, как разливается тепло по телу, так же, как и некогда ранее тревога, только сейчас он чувствует себя в безопасности и покое с этим рыжим тупишкой.  
  
      Потому что он рядом.


End file.
